


Cold Steel and Heated Skin

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild S&M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: When dirty talk goes horribly wrong, Edward Nygma is faced with the fact that sometimes he needs to choose his words VERY carefully when it comes to Jonathan Crane.(A/N: More humerous than nsfw to be honest)





	Cold Steel and Heated Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A mixture of two prompts “I'm going to carve my name into you with this knife so you never forget who you belong to" and "You're mine and everyone should know it" to creature a faintly nsfw and intentionally funny piece.

“Cold steel and heated skin,” Jonathan purred as he slid the sharpened edge of the knife down Edwards' side, eliciting a series of goosebumps in its wake, “a perfect combination.”

It had been Edwards' choice of roleplay and, while his creativity had never been limited to just death traps and mechanics, his insistence of introducing a knife into one of their sexual escapades had received more than a raised eyebrow from Jonathan.

Risky yet intoxicating, it was quite the concept and yet Jonathan would not deny the little spark of pride the Edward trusted him enough to allow him to hold a blade to his skin. An agreement had been reached that no blood would be drawn and that if Jonathan started entertaining any 'funny' (in Edward's words) ideas then he was to remember that Edward paid the rent.

But Jonathan had taken to the new item with as much zeal as a child to a new toy.

His back against the headboard, Jonathans' large hand had wrapped around Edward's waist to keep him balanced as the redhead rode him with the determination of a man possessed. Spurred on by the obvious enthusiasm, and getting into the role, Jonathan lay the flat of the knife against Edwards' adams apple and growled.

“I'm going to carve my name into you with this knife so you never forget who you belong to.”

The shudder which racked through Edwards' body was undeniable and Jonathan could see him visibly biting back a groan as his fingers tightened against the headboard.

“Then do it.”

Thrown off a little by the insistence, Jonathan paused for only a moment before going back into it.

“You're mine,” he insisted darkly, “and everyone should know it.”

“Oh god.” Edward muttered into the crook of Jonathans' neck as he started to thrust himself harder into Jonathans' waiting cock. “Do it!”

The idea did have it's appeal and the possessive beast which existed within Jonathan when it came to Edward roared its seal of approval of the act.

That was that decided then.

Gripping the knife tightly, he groaned at Edwards' warmth as he rode his length before timing his movement to slice a small patch of skin above Edwards' hip, making way for the upper bar of his first initial.

However, before he could even think about making the second mark, a great number of things happened.

A very high-pitched yelp escaped Edwards' throat, his body moving with an almost unbelievable dexterity as he lifted himself from Jonathans' lap and fell to the carpet; scrambling across the floor like a newborn kitten to the bathroom before slamming the door shut behind him as the lock audibly clicked.

Utterly confused and mourning the loss of contact as his cock was assaulted by the cold breeze of the room, Jonathan sat stunned for a moment until-

“JONATHAN!” A good five second pause. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

A yell from behind the locked door.

“What?”

Even to his own ears, Jonathans' voice sounded confused as he dropped the knife on the floor.

“YOU CUT ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Jonathan turned to face the door, blinking like a deer in headlights.

“You told me to.” He answered the accusation. “You told me t-”

“BUT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!” Edward screeched at an unreasonable level and Jonathan could hear the sound of running water from the tap within the bathroom. “I WAS JUST TRYING TO KEEP THE MOOD ALIVE!”

“And how the hell was I supposed to know that?” Frustrated beyond belief and choosing to go on the offensive, Jonathan stood from the bed and smacked his hand on the locked door to get Edwards' attention. “Get out here and let me have a look at it. The knife was sterile and the wound superficial, so all you need is a bandage.”

“No!” You goddamn,” a pause as Edward chose his words carefully, “...psychopath! You actually cut me! I'm not coming out.”

“Hardly the worst sin i've committed against you.”

“Not. The. POINT.” Edward punctuated each word with an angry knock on the wood.

Glancing down at his rapidly wilting cock with a dispassionate glare, Jonathan resigned himself to the knowledge that his hand was probably the only potential source of relief he would see before the morning.

“Let me look at it.” He insisted again.

“No.”

“Edward, this is immaturity of the highest level.”

“You cut into my flesh, Jonathan.” Unlocking, and cracking the door open a touch, Edwards' furious eye became apparent. “I'm not coming out until I can trust you again.”

Jonathan made sure Edward could see him rolling his eyes as he pulled his boxers back on.

“Then I hope that bathroom possesses all the amenities you need for survival because I am liable to slit your damn throat for all these dramatics. Trust that.”

Eye narrowing, Edward shook his head.

“I genuinely don't know how I am to survive you if you can't tell the difference between a genuine desire for action and a lust-fuelled foolish demand.”

“Maybe I should buy you a gag,” Jonathan bit back, “then that could solve both our problems.”

Not missing the flash of interest which shone in Edwards' still-furious eye, Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose at the utter predictability of the other man.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, Edward.”

 


End file.
